Soul Calibur: The Last Shards
by ThomasLight
Summary: Cassandra was consired a tough girl, but what happens when she has a soft spot on her new partner. CassandraXOC A bit AU
1. Chapter 1: The New Shards

Hello ladies and Gentlemen from and welcome to my story. In the past year, I have written only four stories completed, but one that is in progress; while I am writing the one that is in progress, I decided to be a bit practical and write up a story about the heroine, Cassandra. She is one of my favorite character in the Soul Calibur II game (Besides Link and Heihachi), and for one thing not only do I like about her not only for her moves, but her attitude as in character.

To summarize this story, it's about Cassandra hearing the news about the Soul Shards found once again, since it wasn't destroyed completely (Sequel to Soul Calibur II), she bumps into a young fighter who not only is trained by his new skills but also grows fond about him.

The reason I rated M for mature, was because it will contain Gore/Violence, Bad language, and it seems it might have one Lemon scene, but describes of nudity. Oh by the way, there are going to be at least two bashes from two characters (I hope you spot them) and that's it, well let's move on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, but if you steal this story, I swear I will strip down naked and chase you around (disturbing, no?)

Chapter One: The new Shard

In the bright afternoon on the hills of Athena, a young woman was lying down on the soft grass, staring at the blue sky. Her short blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and curves that were unmatched, she is considered mistaken to be eighteen, but her true age is 22; she was wearing a normal dress with her shoes taking off so her feet are spread freely, and was enjoying the small breeze that was hitting on her face.

Sure people think of her being innocent looking, but when men attempt to do something perverted to her; let's say they end up something at the end with a stick. She is considered to be as tough as a guy when she goes one on one against anyone, and her attitude was well known when she either respects the fighter or not. Some of the men attempted to slay her off her feet, but she declines them or sometimes tells them not to even think about. Most of the men thought she might act like her sister, Sophitia, and didn't mind being touched at some places, but she has proven them wrong.

She sighed for a moment and thinks deeply into her thoughts "It has been two months after the destruction of Inferno. I was very glad that I met that Link guy, he is cute, but since he told me he had someone to care of back home. I understood, at least we ended up being friends; too bad there isn't one man who shows respect to me when they keep staring at my chest and figure!" she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She puts on her shoes and left the place.

She was walking around in the small streets, and decides to head to the library they had. She went inside and began to read nothing but poetry and tragic plays; a woman came in the room and noticed that Cassandra was in, she was in her fifties, and was happy that Cassandra was in the library.

She sits next to her and said "Morning, dear"

She turns her head next to her with a gentle smile and replied "Morning, Cornelia, how's it been?"

"Oh it has been great, since your here, let me go back in the room and bring you new books that you might just like", as Cassandra nodded, the old woman left the room and went to the back.

Cassandra knew her when she was five years old and she not only saw her as her grandmother, but also fell in love with the library. She actually learned some things in books, and one of them is to how to defend her self with her sword and shield. At seventeen, she was challenged by this man who betted on him, that if she wins, she wins a sack of gold, but if she losses, then she has to sleep with guy; she heard about him, when Sophitia deliberately lost the match and ended up enjoying it. Cassandra was prepared as the man began to run at her, Cassandra side stepped and tripped him. The man was bit surprised as Cassandra smiled innocently, and the man used every dirty trick in the book, even trying to grab both of her breasts! The young girl then began to use her shield and hits him hard across the face and knocks the guy out; she grabs the sack of gold and left.

The old lady came back with not only books, but also a glass of grape wine, they both drank and Cassandra said "Cornelia, what type of books is they?"

Cornelia simply said "There not only Poetry, but also there's that new volume about making a sword much stronger. I find it fascinating on one of them when they made a sword out of diamonds"

Cassandra was surprised about the new books, as she said "Will you let me borrow them for at least a while? I will return them soon, I promise", the old woman smiled and replied "Yes of course, dear, I trust you just like you manage to take good care of my other books" Cassandra hugged her warmly and said "Thank you. Well I must go now, I will see you soon" "Okay" as the old lady went into the back room, Cassandra left with at least four books.

She was walking normally as she placed her books elsewhere to wash her face, when suddenly someone grabbed her from her arms and dragged her quickly in the alley. She was struggling to get free, when a man came up to her and said "Now, my pretty, don't run now, this is going to be fun, right Augustine?" the man laughed and said "True, we both will" the man got a good look at Cassandra as she scowled at the man, as the man said "Just like her sister, sexy and young, let's see how well you are taught by her 'skills'" as the man was about to grab her left breast, Cassandra stomped hard on the man who was holding her, while the man was kicked hard right on his manhood, and she ran fast and grabbed her books, and left home quickly.

She opened the door quickly and went toward her room and bolted it. She began to sob, as tears began to flow quickly and she said to herself "Why do I always get the people to believe I am like Sophitia, why? Just because I am her sister? They think I'm like that?" she continued to sob as she tried to control herself.

An hour passed as she got out of her room and decided to see her parents next door. Considered by it all, she still watches her parents over from any thieves and such. She knocks on the door and as it opened his father smiled her warmly and said "Hello Cassandra" she smiled at him and replied "Hey daddy, is mom cooking" the man sighed and said "Your mom is a bit ill, so could you help me a bit?" she nodded as they both got in.

The little house seemed big on the kitchen side, and Cassandra began to cook as her father began to cut the vegetables. As her father began to say "How was your day?"

Cassandra took a deep breath and said "Well, I manage to relax at the hills, and then I visited to the library to get four new books that came out. After that, I was..."

"You were what, dear?"

"I was captured by men, and they began to tell me that I was like Sophitia, but I am not like her"

"I see your point. I heard things that Sophitia did, before she was married and had kids about all those things; I am surprised that men like those remembered that"

She began to get angry a bit "Yeah, but I am sick of it. Why do I have to be the burden to be the likes of her, I am different, I defend myself and not let myself end up being a disgrace"

His father sighed for a moment and replied "I understand, maybe one day, they will release that you are Cassandra, the woman who fought with the light side against the spirit of the Soul Edge"

She smiled a bit, and they manage to finish there dinner as they ate quietly for the rest of the evening. After that, she left home with a good bye and she went inside her home and began to read one of the books in poetry.

Her eyes began to get a bit heavy as she locked up the door and went toward her bed as she changed to her nightgown, she began to pray "Dear Gods please guide me toward the light, don't let me feel alone. I need something in my life that might help me become stronger, let me have...a mate or more of a husband that might love and cherish me no matter what. Let the man have a pure heart and soul, let it be true for once, thank you and good night. May the Light of the Gods always watch me" after she was done, she got on her bed and began to sleep.

The next day she got up as she smelled the beautiful air, and she began to head toward the nearest pool to take a bath. She was about to step out when a letter came at her front door, and she picks it up and puts it on her table "I'll read it later" she thought, and she went off to the pool.

As she began to check for anyone around, she undressed herself and got inside the pool enjoying the moment and putting in her own smashed products on her hair and on her skin. Any man would want to watch her nakedness and try to show there 'machoness' to Cassandra, but she isn't stupid, the last man who wanted to see Cassandra naked and wanted to at least 'pleasure himself' ended sore on his two best friends.

She got out of the pool and dried herself off and puts on the clothes. She then leaves the area and heads home to read the letter; she got inside the house and opens the letter as it is read:

_Dear Cassandra:_

_If you're reading this letter, then you will receive the shock of your life. The Soul Shards were not destroyed completely; they were at least few more of them that managed to become stable. You are welcomed once again into the world where fighters will not only go after for the shards, but also to win pride, glory or anything in your wildest dreams._

_This last fight, you teamed up with your own group you made. This time you are assigned with a partner, and this partner you will cooperate the whole time, and go after the sword itself if you manage to survive the protector of the Soul Shards._

_The individual you will meet is in a week. You shall meet him at the Woods of Despair, based on the last fight, and you will do as what he is told and he will listen to you. After you meet him, the fight will start at the Fall season, when the leaves began to change into orange, you shall meet the same location._

_Thank you and have a nice day_

_Count Mordecai_

She was stunned at what she read, plus a bit of disappointment at the fact that she will team up with one person. What's worse about it is that it's a random person that might stare at her for a long time. She sighed at herself and she began to pack up her belongings.

The young girl went toward her parents' house, and she began to explain the whole situation.

Her mother, though ill, looked at her daughter and smiled warmly as she said "I am proud of you Cassandra, you will prove once again at what power of the light possess" as the mother hugged Cassandra, her father then said "Be careful out there, and make sure you vanquish that monster again like last time", she nodded as a tear came out and whispered "Pray that things go will for me", her parents nodded and as Cassandra got up she said "May the Lights of the Gods watch over us".

Well guys, that's chapter one, the journey begins. Yeah I kind of went quickly, but I wanted to get the mess out of the way; now you know who I am going to bash so, if you are a fan of Sophitia, then don't read this fic. The reason I don't like her would be the fact that she's a slut, sleeps with all the fighters I bet, and might go after me (as if). There would be one more character and it would be no surprise. Well I must go now, I have to get some shut eye and I will see you soon, lates


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Welcome back, everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Since now you know who is going to be the first character to be bashed, all I have to say would be the fact that it wont last long, the character will realize the whole situation. I left the chapter leaving her on her journey to meet up with her partner. I hope you enjoy your stay at this fanfiction, and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: Oh I own this story, but I don't own Soul Calibur, well I speak the truth.

Chapter 2: The meeting

Cassandra began her road journey toward not only to battle against the odds, but also to team up with some one that she doesn't even know. With her fighting gear on, she is ready for anything, and also with her new sword and shield, it makes her own character and individualism.

The last fight, she used her sister's weapons and although it made her fast, but people thought the it was Sophitia when the guys began to say things like 'Hey remember me, you enjoyed playing my sword' or some times saying 'Like to go another round after the fight', oh she was pissed about it when she introduced herself and showed her difference between her sister, Sophitia, and herself. Her sword was made with the finest metal and good handling, plus her shield is though a bit lightweight, but can withstand all blows. The symbol of the shield is actually a cross with a sword that is linked to it to make an 'X' look, since she tends to be a bit religious when it comes to prayer.

She managed to find a place to rest at some cave near the forest, where she is going to meet up with her partner, and she began to make herself something to eat. She cooked a bit and ate, as she took out a book and began to read some poetry to make her sleepy; she puts the fire out and decides to make sure that the sword is near her side. As she was closing her eyes, she heard some footsteps at the area and began to draw her sword out with the shield. She was become vigilant and began to look around the area to find any one, when suddenly, she bumped into someone.

The person falls down, as Cassandra got up and said "Hold it, or your dead", the figure was getting up and just didn't moved. She managed to use some powder on a peace of wood, to light up a bit and what she saw was a bit surprising. It was a man, or more like a teenager, he was equally as tall as Cassandra, wearing a cloak with messy dark brown hair and green gemmed eyes; the man then with sort of a kiddish voice said "Listen I come in peace, I am not going to do anything".

Cassandra looked at him skeptical, as she replied "Drop your weapon"

The man puts it down and then said "I am supposed to meet up with someone inside the forest as my partner"

Cassandra was in shock, that was her partner, a teenager? This might have been a mistake, but she felt an unknown aurora around him that seemed to be strong. As she smiled and forgotten her manners and she said "Oh, sorry about it. I am your partner, Cassandra"

Now the man was shocked, as he said "The Cassandra, member of the Light Brigade?" she nodded, "This is awesome, and I never thought I would team up with the best. I heard stories about not only you, but also the rest of the groups. This is great, now I know we will win the fight or tournament"

She couldn't resist the young man, she found him pretty nice, and gentlemen like, but have a heart like a kid. She looked closely at those green eyes and couldn't put her finger into what she is really feeling, due to the fact that her stomach is going a bit uneasy, and also was licking her lips. "What the hell am I licking my own lips for?" she thought "Why do I want him, it's wrong in so many ways".

Then Cassandra took a deep breath and said "Ok, so what's your name?"

"My name is Marcus Blade, I'm from Scotland. Actually I am from the British Isle, but since there was a major fight, my parents and myself manage to move toward where I live now and been there since I was eight"

Cassandra was surprised where he is from, and she hardly believes that he still kept his innocence after all that. She scratched her head for a moment, and she said "How about you show me how good your really are?" the boy, with excitement nodded, as he took out his sword, which shined at the night.

As then Marcus, said "Okay, I'm ready" Cassandra with position ready, waited to see who is going to attack first. Marcus charged and Cassandra got into defense, when Marcus swings his sword causing a sonic boom to hit her shield and with the impact, sending Cassandra flying, but landed on her feet. In her mind raced, what powers those he have? Then she began to attack him, with her sword, as he felt a hard impact when he was hit by Cassandra's sword, then both of them were giving everything they got by giving there attacks and showing what skills they have.

Marcus, trying to find an opening finally found one, with a quick foot work, he slipped her to the ground, and her sword flew off. Marcus got on top of Cassandra and had the sword right on her neck, as Marcus said "Gotcha!" Cassandra was in shock, that she lost, but then she began to stare at the young boy's eyes and Marcus stared also at her eyes for a moment, as time began to stand still, nobody disturbing them.

Both of them were leaning to each other, when both of the suddenly realized what they were doing, as Marcus got off of Cassandra and murmured "Sorry" she gave a look that said "It's okay" then both of them sighed and as Cassandra said "Listen, we need to rest for a moment, we have a lot of things to take care of for tomorrow" the boy nodded, as both of them slept in the cave and wondered what to expect the next morning.

To be continue...

I covered kind of quickly the basis of it. Now the next chapter will be about remorse between Cassandra and Sophitia, plus another character bashing will take plus. The matches will take place soon, now take care and see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The sister's return

Hello everyone, and I am back on this fanfiction. I haven't touched it for a while, so without further or do, here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfiction, but I own bottles of Tequila (Yeah right)

Chapter 3: The sister's return

The morning finally came, and Cassandra got up and rubbed her eyes for the moment. She looked at her left and saw Marcus rapped around on his blanket. She thought "Wow, even in his sleeps, he looks cute," the young girl then noticed a sadden expression on his face "but then, there is pain on his soul." Cassandra got up and decide to take a quick bath at the near river, which she took a small container of shampoo. She saw the river as it was very clean, and looked around to make sure that there isn't anyone else using the river. No one was there, so she began to untie her boots, which then she takes of her shirt revealing her breast, and finally she took the rest of her clothes and began to bathe.

The young girl began to wonder about, how is she going to deal with her sister as she arrives. As she was scrubbing a bit on her breast, she began to think about Marcus; she wondered about how their chances are in order for them to win the tournament. Suddenly her mind was now thinking of grabbing Marcus, and pinning him to the ground. She was kissing him passionately, and while she began to let go of him, his hands were at his back and then slided slowly until he grabbed both of her butt cheecks; it then changed the scenera as they were making love, and Cassandra saying "Oh Marcus, harder…oh deeper…I feel like a real women." While her thoughts were running, she began to play with her breast and moaned as her thoughts could not stop.

Marcus got up, and began to stare at the sky for the moment. He thought "What a beautiful day." He turns around to find Cassandra, but she wasn't around there. He got up and went to the nearest tree, and did his business. After that, he went to the river and began to wash his face, when suddenly he heard moaning. His turned toward the left of him, and saw Cassandra naked, and horny. He was about to leave, when Cassandra turned around and saw Marcus. She softly said "Come here, Marcus." He hesitated at first, but then he walked a bit more; eventually he was in front of her, and then could stare at those young orb blue eyes for a moment. Out of the color, Cassandra grabbed Marcus's hand and puts it at her left breast. She moaned and began to grab the other hand, as she said "Go ahead, play with them." Marcus did. The young girl was enjoying this, but then in realization, she woke up from her fantasy, and noticed a blushing, nervous Marcus holding her breasts. Next thing happened, Marcus fainted and Cassandra was in too much shock.

About an hour passed, as Cassandra was dressed, Marcus was ready. Marcus then came up to Cassandra and said "Look, I'm sorry that I-" "No it was my fault. My stupid ego side got the better of me. Would you forgive me?" he smiled and nodded. Marcus looks up and said "Let's just move on and I hope that we could make it on time." Cassandra agreed with him and they began to walk.

After walking and stopping for about twelve miles, Marcus looks at the map, and then said "Were almost there. We only need about three miles" Cassandra replied "That's good. I was getting tired of walking too much." It was about sunset, when the two finally made it at the village. There were people around dancing, drinking, eating, and having the time of their lives. The young boy looked at an inn and decides to walk toward it. They went inside and then asked the man on the desk "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you have a room open." The man looked at him and replied "Were sorry, but these rooms are reserved for the fighters." Cassandra came up to the man and said "We are the fighters. So could you give us a room?" the man then looks at one of the keys and gave them to Cassandra. They unpacked everything and Marcus said "Listen, want to come with me and get a drink." Cassandra smiled and replied "Sure, let's go."

They walked around, until they found a small tavern. They went inside, and both Cassandra and Marcus sat at the nearest table. The servant came toward them, and said "What can I get you?" Marcus replied "I would like the best wine you have. And you Cassandra?" "Same here." The servant left for a moment, when a voice said "Cassandra, is that you?" she turns around, and it was her sister. She hasn't changed much, as s Sophitia came toward her young sister and hugged her. She had a smile on her face, as Sophitia said "It's good to see you." But for an unknown reason, she was happy to se her also, as she said "How's it been?" "Oh you know, the same. Listen can I talk to you privately?" she nodded as she looked at Marcus and said "Listen, hold my drink. I'll be back." They went at the back, and then Sophitia looked at her sister, directly at her eyes. As she began "Look, I know in the past, we never got along well and shit happens on our way. Plus at how men treat you badly, it was my fault." Cassandra then said "Look, my life was hell when men treated me, like a whore." "I many never get the forgiveness now, but hopefully one day you might forgive me. So that way, we could be sisters once more." As she was about to say something, a crash came from the tavern.

They both went inside, and saw a man who was at the ground, while the other one is helping him up. Cassandra looked and saw Marcus with his fists up, and in front of him was Raphael. As Raphael said "Wow, I never thought a kid like you would beat them up. Too bad your out of your leagues" Marcus scoffed and said "Oh really, the last time I heard: You always come up too short on fights and on ladies." As they were about to fight each other, few people held them, as they wanted a piece of each other, Max shouted "Enough!" they stopped. He looks around and said "The tournament will begin in two days, so save it!" Raphael shoved some people and then looks at Marcus, as he said "In two days, you ass is mine." After he left, Marcus was drinking, and then Cassandra looked at her sister. The young girl said "I will hope that one day, we shall be sisters once more." The eldest sister smiled and said "Thank you. I shall leave you for a moment and wish you well in the tournament." She then left and Cassandra went to the table that Marcus was.

After an hour, Marcus was at his bed, brooding about the fights he and his partner will deal. Cassandra looked at him, and realized that the fights will become personal; eventually, she knew that their destiny to destroy the last shard will end it all. But then what will happen next.

To be continue…

Well the next chapter will jump toward the tournament and the matches. I want you Soul Calibur fans to make up a team of two people, and I will see if I can make the matches interesting (It must be from Soul Calibur 2 only. I never played the third one, so please bare with me). Please R&R, and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4: Let it Begin Part 1

Hey guys, I am back after another fic finished. Now I did the tournament stats myself, and I will give you the matches by who wins or loses. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, but my dog said to me 'Yes you do'

Chapter 4: Let it begin Pt. 1

The morning rose, and Cassandra opened her eyes from her rest. She looks around and finds Marcus gone from the bed. The young girl changed to her clothes quickly, and went outside.

She found him staring at the arena. His eyes were too focused on the arena, and he was shaking a little. Cassandra said "Are you nervous?" Marcus was startled, and turned to see Cassandra. The young man looked at her and replied "Yeah, I am not sure if I am ready for this." Cassandra came next to him and then said "I was nervous once, but then as I fought, I forgot about it. Just stay focus on the fight, and hopefully we can end this." Marcus nodded, and then they both went back in the Inn.

Three hours passed, as the competitors were looking at a board with names on. They were brackets on both sides, and each of them consists of four teams each. Marcus and Cassandra saw they were the last ones in the west bracket, but then Marcus said "Well, too bad we won't take on against Link and Spawn." They saw how the bracket went on the west side:

1st round: Talim and Chai Xiangchua vs. Necrid and Assassin

2nd round: Hwang and Li Long vs. Edgemaster and Zasalamel

3rd round: Mitsurugi and Hong vs. Rock and Han

Last round: Marcus and Cassandra vs. Raphael and Ivy

East Side:

1st round: Voldo and Charade vs. Link and Spawn

2nd round: Astaroth and Cervantes vs. Kilik and Maxi

3rd round: Seung Mina and Yung Sung vs. Lizardman and Berserk

Last round: Taki and Sophitia vs. Yoshimitzu and Heihachi

Marcus knew the competition was very stiff. All the combatants then went inside the locker room, which was inside the arena. All of them are stretching and tensions were growing inside of the locker room. Finally, they went into the heart of the arena, as the crowd were cheering and knew what they expect.

The main announcer was out there, with Mordecai. As the man raised his hands, the crowd went silent. The man then said "Welcome fighters from different worlds, and dimensions. You are here once more to either save the world, or let the world be in destruction. That was the old tradition, but this time a new obstacle is been place. The winning team will take on against our new champion…Count Mordecai!" the crowd were standing and cheering.

The dark man waved at the audience, and knew he had them under his control for the moment. Then the man continued "Today we shall have the west division go at it. So let the tournament, begin!"

The crowd went erupted with cheers.

The first round began, as Talim was the first one in, and her opponent was Assassin. The man smirked under the mask, but the young veteran knew how to handle this. The horn blared and both competitors rushed in. The young girl saw the first attack from her opponent with a hard vertical swipe, and she used her double nightsticks to block the attack. Assassin continued with crazy swipes, and thrusts, but Talim blocked each shot, as she managed to hit him in the gut area, and then on his head.

She had him in a headlock, when she called out her partner to come in with a spin kick. After the attack, she took out her short sword, and attempted some thrust on Assassin. The young agile guy then caught her arm and puts her in an armlock. He calls in Necrid, and he came running; unfortunate, Chai dodged the attack and used her hilt to let go of the armlock.

Necrid then produces a giant axe, and swipes toward Chai. The young girl knew she had to out do him. She dodges the shot, and then she uses her agility to punch him with rapid shots. Necrid then turned his arm into a pole and swiped her off with a hard shot across the face. Chai lands on her feet, and dodges another swift attack.

Talim was worried, when Chai said "Double team." As Chaid gave Necrid a hard shot across the face, Talim gave him a double stomp. Assassin attempted a double team, but is met with a hard shot across the face from Chai. Both Talim and Chain gave Necrid a hard shot on his head, which Necrid gave a hard thud sound. Assassin tries to go for the save, but is met with Talim's sword on his midsection, and then a hard blow from Chai on the head.

The crowd applauded on the winners, as both Talim and Chai hugged and waved at the crowd.

Marcus was in surprise at what he is going to do in the arena. He then said to Cassandra "So this is what we expect to do?" Cassandra looked at Marcus and replied "Yes, but we have to call the moves right, or we are done for." As the bodies are carried away, Marcus gulped a bit, and then the next match was ready to begin.

Hwang with his sword ready faced his opponent, Zasalamel. Both competitors looked face to face, when Hwang came running, Zasalamel swung his scythe at him. The young fighter went immediately to the right, and dodged the attack. As he dodges the attack, his opponent smirked and gave him a hard roundhouse kick. It sent Hwang flying, but he landed on his feet.

A bit of blood is coming out of his mouth, and Hwang then came running once more. Zasalamel rolled his eyes and thought about the same tactic again. This time, he said "Double team." His partner came in and with his knunchucks, he hits Zasalamel in the face, then Hwang came with a hard shot on the back of the head. Both of them slammed him hard in the ground.

As Li was about to go for the stomp, he is met with a hard shot in the midsection area from Edgemaster. The wise old man then started to deliver some kicks and punches. Li was in trouble, and he used his weapon to block a kick and he came in with his own kick and knocked the old man's feet. Li then tried for a double stomp, but Edgemaster dodged the attack.

Hwang then came in again, and attempted to take out Zasalamel with his sword, but he saw this coming. The dark man with a hard shot with the hilt of the scythe stopped him, then grabbed him from the neck. The young man tried to get out of it, but his vision was becoming foggy. As he saw his partner getting beat up, he blacked out. The Edgemaster gave one last shot and he was out.

The crowd went crazy and both competitors raised there hands to claim victory.

Mordecai looked closely at the match, and thought "Too quick, yet effective. I will eye on the one that I may believe is a threat to me."

To be continue…

Well guys, R&R, and I will see if I can work on the part 2 of it, anyways see you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5: Let it begin Pt 2

Hey guys, yes I am continuing the story. So far we have two teams moving on, but now the question is who else are moving on day one? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I own a pair of bunny slippers.

Chapter 5: Let it begin Pt. 2

It was mid afternoon, and the fighters were nervous about who will survive and who will die. Marcus was staring hard at the arena, and then said "Cassandra, what's it like to go in there and fighting these people?" Cassandra replied "Every fight that goes on, no death has happened. It is strange for this type of situation to happen, that now the fighters will die on this tournament." He looks at the young Athens girl and nods for a moment.

Mitsurugi looked at the eyes of Han, while Rock gave the thumbs down toward Hong. After a stare down for a moment, the gong went off and both fighters went head to head. The veteran samurai blocked his shot from side, and then Mitsurugi gave a harsh punch across the face of the master of kung fu. Han retaliated with his own hard kick in the gut area of the Samurai.

Han signals for Rock to get in, and the giant man tackles Mitsurugi hard. The samurai, then sees the attack from Rock, and dodges his warhammer. Mitsurugi then came in with a hard kick, and then flips him down. He calls his partner Hong to get in.

The young man then delivers a harsh leg drop, and then punches away on the giant. Rock recovers quickly, and delivers a hard punch causing Hong to fly up, and land twenty feet apart from him. The young man then used his sword to attempt a vertical attack, but the big man used his warhammer to block the attack. He gave eye contact to Han, and as Rock flipped Hong over, the veteran martial artist gave a hard flying kick knocking him down.

Mitsurugi saw trouble, and he attempted to save him, but then he was getting constant attacks from Han. It became an all out brawl for them, and Rock gave a hard shot from his warhammer to Hong sending him flying off the stage. Mitsurugi with his sword gave a quick swipe, and Han stopped moving. As Mitsurugi puts his sword back into place, Han's leg fell into the ground, and blood began to gush out.

The veteran martial arts screamed in pain, and as Mitsurugi was about to finish the job, Rock tackled the samurai hard sending him flying. Mitsurugi landed on his feet, while five people came in and took both Han and Hong out of the fight. A stand off between a lone warrior and a samurai was the least expected thing to happen. Both of them ran, and both of them raised there weapons, and both connected them at the same time.

Mitsurugi kicked Rock, and then began to attack him with horizontal and vertical shots. The lone warrior was blocking and avoiding all the shots, when he felt a pain from a minor cut in his face; eventually, Rock tackled the samurai and then gave him a hard punch while he was in mid-air.

Rock was finally getting the offensive. He began to use his weapon, but Mitsurugi began to avoid the shots. The lone warrior tripped Mitsurugi and raised his leg.

The samurai saw he was about to be finished, when he rolled over to his left, and tripped him. He took out the sword and stabbed him in the right leg. Rock was screaming in pain as blood was oozing out of the sword of Mitsurugi. He waited for the crowd for the kill or let him live.

The crowd gave him the thumbs up, and Mitsurugi puts his sword away. Rock was carried out, and Mordecai applauded for an honored fight.

Marcus was a little nervous, but he was ready. Marcus said to Cassandra "Alright I'll go first and I will call you in when you're up." Cassandra nodded, and was ready to do battle.

After an hour passed, and both teams were inside the arena; the crowd were going crazy with some few whistles and cat-calls. The young Athens was disgusted at this, but when she saw Ivy, she was winking and moving her body in a sensual way. Marcus was staring hard at Raphael, and the same goes to him.

Raphael and Marcus are inside the ring, and are ready to begin. Mordecai signals and Raphael was the first to strike. A block came from the young man, but the experienced swordsman begins to use his vertical slashed at Marcus. Marcus saw the attack, and dodged to his left, and came in with a straight hard kick in the chin of Raphael.

Marcus used his strength to throw the swordsman all the way up, and then calls in Cassandra. The young Athena jumps in and delivers a jump kick. A loud thud comes to the ground, and Cassandra tries to stab him, but Raphael moves out of the way. She throws her shield like a disc and it hits Raphael in the chest area; the young girl is running toward him and tackles him hard in the ground.

As Cassandra was ready to punch the swordsman, Ivy comes in and delivers a hard dropkick across the face of the young Athena. The white haired woman then uses her sword to turn into a whiplash, and she attempts to hit Cassandra across the face. She dodges the shots, and used her shield to hold the force of the shots.

Marcus saw thumbs up from Cassandra, and he came in running with full speed. Ivy saw this, and used her whiplash at him; out of the surprise he caught it with his sword and his left hand. Then uses a clothesline to knock her down and Raphael decides to come inside the fray.

The fight was heating up, and Cassandra was blocking every shot that Ivy was throwing. She was waiting for the opening, but she couldn't even find one. The white haired mistress was enjoying the attacks, and knew that the young Athena can't hold off the blows. Cassandra then had an idea. She waited for the next whiplash, and as it came, she jumped as high as she can go. Ivy thought "She is a goner." She sent her whiplash in the air, but didn't realize that Cassandra was coming down fast. Cassandra's blade began to glow, and she was diving right at Ivy; she then strikes with a ferocious attack that there herd of a clang noise. Cassandra was on her one knee, as Ivy went down with both of her knees and was out for good.

Marcus was going full attack on Raphael. The swordsman then used a fake vertical attack into a diagonal attack that it pierced a bit of flesh from Marcus. The young man had to find a way to end this fight. He saw another fake attack, and with full force, shattered the sword and nearly cut the arm off of Raphael. The swordsman was screaming, and was at the ground holding his arm; Marcus then had his sword blade at the neck of Raphael, and was ready to finish him off. Raphael's eyes rolled over, and he closed it.

The fight was over, and his team won. The crowd was not only in awed to what they saw, but something they didn't expect. They were clapping and cheering for the best fight they have displayed from the first division. Mordecai was surprised from not only Cassandra's attack, but Marcus's fighting style. He thought "Interesting, but not good enough. We shall see who the best of the best is."

To be continuing…

Yes I have finished this chapter, but there is more. Tune in the next time.


	6. Chapter 6: The East Power Pt1

Hello everyone, yes I am still alive, just dealing with school. In any case, I will continue with this story, and also tune in for the next fanfiction that is coming up after this is finished. Now here is the next one, and please keep sending the reviews; eventually that will make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this fic (looks to his left and then to his right) that is all.

Chapter 6: The East Power Pt.1

Both Cassandra and Marcus were walking back into the locker area. Exhausted and pained from the shots they took, Marcus was laying down at the ground, while Cassandra was sitting on the ground.

The young man then looked at the girl's eyes, and then said "Damn, I never felt this pain. Is this what happened the last time you fought?" Cassandra looked at him, and then replied "It was easier back then, but I never expected a full throttle attack on them" she sighed "Also the fact that I was too scared about the whole fight. Too much stuff happens, I guess." Marcus nodded. The young Athens scoots a little closer to him and puts his head on her lap. Surprised by the gesture, the young man just relaxed.

Outside the arena, Mordecai came out, and raised his arms and said "The west side of the warriors has shown us there skills and abilities. Now it is the east, which they have to prove themselves worthy to fight off the best of the west." The crowd applauded and cheered.

Voldo and Charade were walking calmly, while Link raised his left arm and Spawn with his right. Spawn said to Link "Let me go first in this fight." Link nodded and replied "Just call me up, alright? We have seen a lot of double teaming, and let us not crew this up." As if a smirk is hiding from the face of the former general of the damn, he replied "Okay, no problem."

Charade was the first to step up against Spawn. The competitors are in a fighting position, and as soon as the gong blares, both Charade turns his left arm into a giant axe and goes after Spawn. He runs right at him, but Spawn just in the nick of time turned his right arm into a shield. He was holding it for a while, when he kicked him in the gut, and turned his arm into a sledgehammer. The general hits the strange creature so hard, that he flew 10 feet in the air and landed it hard in the ground. Spawn ran at the creature and turned his left hand into an axe. He swings the axe right at the creature, but he missed as it side stepped out of the way. Then Charade began to use his power to punch him hard, and Spawn was feeling the pain. Then Charade turned his right hand into a whiplash and he used it on the general. A surge of pain came from Spawn, and the strange creature continued to whip him without stopping.

Link, seen enough of it, came in running and threw the boomerang at him and Charade was hit by it. Link then began to attack him with his shield, and then with a straight kick in the gut area. The young elf began to use combination hits to back off Charade, and then he used his bow and arrow shot to his in the 'right knee' of the creature.

Voldo then came running right at Link, and nearly slashes Link across the face. Link attacks with barrages of punches, but Voldo was agile; the mysterious man then tripped the young elf, and he kicked him hard in the rib area sending him in mid-air.

Spawn saw what was about to happen, and he used his chain to grab Link before Voldo might do something to him. Spawn then saw Charade was running right at him, but the general smirked underneath the mask. He used the same chain to catch the creature and put him into a constriction hold on him. Voldo saw this and was going to save his partner, when he felt a sharp pain on his knee. He saw a bow and arrow that it went through it, and then a hard shot across the face of him knocking him out.

Link smirked from knocking the guy out, and Spawn absorbed the energy out of him slowly. Charade's eye began to close his eye very slowly and slowly until it was shut down. The fight was over.

The crowd was very pleased from the fight. Both contestants left the arena, while the others were carried out.

Meanwhile Cassandra and Marcus knew they were done for the day, so they went to a local place to eat. Despite of the quickness that Marcus has, his appetite is something that people expect from a monster. He was eating the whole chicken, and Cassandra here eyes wide open, was surprised to see this.

"Damn and I thought Astaroth devours the food." Thought Cassandra, and as she ate her food slowly, Marcus gulped his wine and then said "So Cassandra, when did you started to get interested into all of this." And he took a giant bite on a loaf of bread, and began to listen from the young girl.

"It began when my sister entered the tournament. I heard stories about fighters from different parts of the world, and I fell in love with it. I began to practice my fighting skills, and wanted to prove I am either an equal to her or better than her. However, problems began to grow."

Marcus raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

She drank a bit and continued "I heard some stories about my sister being a harlot, and they were harassing me. One of them tried to touch me, but I fought the guy off" she sighed a bit "I guess too much reputation of the past can get you from the start."

Marcus was surprised by the story, and just puts his hand on her shoulder and said "I don't judge, I just look at their eyes and appearances." He smiled a bit and then said "Listen, why you did to me, back in the river?"

Meanwhile, the second fight was intense as Kilik dodged a giant axe move from Astaroth. Kilik then kicked Astaroth's left side rib, and he used his staff to hit him across the head of the giant man. He continued to hit him with multiple shots, but then Astaroth pushed him hard. He went flying about 50 ft; fortunately he landed on his feet.

Maxi then ran at him with his numchucks, and knocks the giant down. The young man does not stop at that point; he begins to choke Astaroth with his pure strength.

Cervantes came in and tackles Maxi. The old pirate then takes out his two swords, and began to swing his sword around Maxi. The young man began to move fast, and was dodging every swing that it is taken; without realizing it, Cervantes saw the opening he needed, and he swept Maxi's foot out. He used his left sword, and smears into Maxi's right arm. It did not stop as Cervantes used the hilt of the sword and knocked the man out.

Kilik came in running, and used his staff. He swung it so hard, that it hit his neck and Cervantes was chocking for a second, and then a hard shot in the back knocked the man out. He looks at the eyes of the executioner, and he ran right at him. Astaroth came in running also.

Both are running, and as Kilik released an energy shot, Astaroth dodged the shot and he tackled him hard. It did not stop, since Astaroth ran right at him and jumped on him. They both landed it so hard, that Kilik was knocked out, due to the big slam from Astaroth.

The crowd applauded, but Mordecai can't find anyone yet.

Cassandra blushed a bit, and said "It was a moment where I was taking a bath. I just couldn't control myself. I'm sorry." Marcus smiled and said "Like I said, it is forgiven. In any case, let's head back into the arena." She nodded and both of them were walking. For some reason Cassandra's mind can't get over how she wanted him this badly.

"Oh no, I am doing it again" she was blushing a bit "You know this is wrong. Still, he is cute, but I have to stay focus."

To be continue…

There you go guys, another chapter done. Please R&R and see you guys real soon.

4


	7. Chapter 7: The East Power Pt 2

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but now here is the next chapter from this story. Now this is the last section of the tournament, and a lot of things will heat up between Cassandra and Marcus. So enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own it, oh I wish I did, and then I would have brought Soul Calibur 3 with better characters and storylines.

Chapter 7: The East Power Pt. 2

Marcus and Cassandra made it back to the stadium to prepare to watch the last two rounds of the tournament. Marcus sat, while Cassandra was leaning over a wall.

Seung Mina and Yung Sung waved at the crowd, but suddenly a hard thumps were coming from the doors at the other side. The young man and girl stopped waving and stared at the door, ready to go at it. The doors fell down, and both Lizardman and Berserk came in the middle of the arena as the crowd was booing at the monsters. Mordecai got up from his throne and signal his hand up.

Seung Mina was first coming up in the ring, and Berserk got up also. They both got into a fighting position, and waited for the gong. Mordecai watched closely, and as soon as his arm falls loosely at his side, the gong hits and Berserk runs right at Mina.

The young girl ran right at Berserk, and used the end side of the spear to hit Berserk on his left knee. Mina then used the other side of the spear, and cuts off the armor of Berserk. The dark monster fights back, but Mina was able to dodge the attacks that the monster has to offer; Mina hits the monster few more times, and heads over to her partner.

Yung came in with a hard kick into the gut area, and then with a flip kick. He then used varieties of punches and kicks. Yung then came in with varieties of attacks on the creature himself.

Berserk knew he was in trouble, so he looked at his partner in the eye from the distance, and the Lizardman came in running. He tackled the young man, and took out his sword; he was trying to stab the young man in the gut and head, but Yung dodges all of the shots. The lizard creature used his shield to hit the young man, and flew few feet from him; however, Yung found the opening he needed, he used his weapon and went into a downward attack.

Yung saw the blood gushing out of the decapitated arm off of the monster, and it was screaming with a pierced screech. Yung was in close range to happen, and was knocked out from the sound while Lizardman lost consciousness.

Seung Mina and Berserk stared at each other, and knew that one of them will have to survive. Both of them charged for each other, but Seung Mina had her energy aurora charged, and she fired it at Berserk. It stunned the giant, and the young girl began hitting him with everything she had.

Berserk knew he was in trouble, and he managed to push Seung Mina hard. He tackled her while in midair after the shove, and used his own energy attack on her. Seung was losing conscious, and knew she had one chance to win this. Berserk was walking right at the girl, when the spear flew right at his direction and it went right his chest. Seung Mina smiled and knew that she won this, but then her smiled went into shock, when the monster pulled the spear out and broke the weapon into two.

The crowd stunned, but amazed that they won the match. Marcus was surprised to see the carnage, but Cassandra was not surprised about it. Seung Mina surrendered, and the monster raised his arm and roared for victory.

"Damn, what a fight, but how will Berserk recover this fight and Lizardman for the next round?" said Marcus

Cassandra smirked for a moment and replied "You will be surprised what that creature does, it can re-grow a limb in a short amount of time. One time I managed to cut the testicles off of the creature, because he was going to…" Marcus gave her a ludicrous look "yeah and I knocked it out. Hours later, I heard it re-grew in about three hours."

Marcus thought "That's just wrong, but I guess it makes sense now."

Mordecai shouted "Bring in the last contestants!"

Heihachi and Yoshimitzu came in the ring, and looked at the opposite of the arena. Both Sophitia and Taki where ready to fight against them; without any warning both Yoshimitzu and Sophitia began to fight each other.

Sophitia blocked most of the moves that Yoshimitzu threw at her. The young Athens then used her power shield to stun the man for a moment, and whacked him hard in the head. She unleashed an insane attacks of hard punches and kicks. She used her shield to continuously attacking him with hard shots.

Heihachi knew that his partner is in trouble. He jumps into battle, and fights of Sophitia. He delivers a hard punches and kicks, but most of his shots are being blocked. He then finds the opening he needed and he knocks her down with a hard punch across the face. The old martial artist kicked her in the gut, and then with a hard blow at the side rib of the young Athens.

Taki couldn't take stand watching her partner getting beat up, so she jumps in the fight and gave her own hard kick across the face of Heihachi. She had him in the ground with hard punches right in the face, but she was stopped when Heihachi flipped her over. The ninja landed on her feet, and punched Heihachi across the face.

Yoshimitzu ran immediately toward Taki, but was stopped by a fast flying shield that knocked the guy right off his feet. She smirked and jumped as high as she could, and delivered a diving shield attack right at the chest of the samurai machine. A scream was heard from the lone warrior.

Taki finished the fight off with a sleeper hold. Heihachi was losing his energy. He tried to use a body energy attack, but his body was becoming weak. He closed his eyes, and he was out.

The crowd applauded for not only did the girls win, but also how fast they took them out. Mordecai applauded, and then stood up from his throne. The crowd became silent, when he said "Impressive warriors. Rest today, for tomorrow, we will continue the tournament and will decide who will face me in the finals. Until then see you tomorrow." The crowd applauded, and everyone began to leave.

Marcus got up and began to walk next to Cassandra. Marcus looked up for a moment in the sky, and thought "Man, what a crazy tournament, but what else is knew." He looked at his partner "As long as I am with her, I know that I am okay."

"I feel more comfortable about this tournament." She thought. She then gazed at Marcus's eyes "Yeah, we are going to be a great team."

To be continue…

(Phew) Another chapter finished. Right now I am doing to projects (Not school related), and it may take some time, but I will finish this story. Until then R&R and see you guys later.


	8. Chapter 8: Round Two Pt 1

Welcome guys. Yes it has been a while, but I am trying not to rush these things. In any case, I noticed that I had less attention to the main characters and more into the fighting parts. I will see if I can focus on characters (Cassandra and Marcus), and hope that the story does come out good. Well here is chapter 8.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Calibur 

Chapter 8: Round Two Pt. 1

Cassandra was sitting on a chair staring outside of her window. She loved how the moon was shinning brightly in the night. She heard the door open, and it was Marcus. He was wearing his grey pajamas with his small cap; eventually he sat the edge of the bed, and looked at Cassandra.

"Man she is a real beauty" thought Marcus "I wonder what her thoughts are running, besides the match tomorrow?"

The young Athens then looked at her partner, and there was an awkward silence in the room. Both of them staring at each other, and then Cassandra spoke "Marcus, how do you feel about our first impression?"

This caught the young man off guard, and thought about this for a second. He replied "Well it was a strange one, but we managed to keep it together, right?" Cassandra nodded and gave a small smile. Marcus had his head tilted, and then asked "Why did you ask me this question?" Cassandra sighed and said "You see, Marcus, I never had a strong friendship like we have since this tournament began and it feels awkward and nice."

Marcus had his eyebrow rose "What do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, Marcus, you are my first true friend I ever had. You are a generous and kind person. Don't lose it in the real world, when this tournament is over." Marcus nodded, and yawned. They both stared at each other for a moment, when Marcus spoke "Oh umm…we have to get going now." "Oh right."

They arrived at the arena, with the other contestants. Mordecai stared hard at each one at the podium. He spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to round two of this tournament. We will have the west side to begin the tournament, and the winner of the west will meet the east. Now let the tournament begins!"

The crowd was loud, and was ready for the finals in the west side. Talim was stretching her legs, while Edgemaster was cracking his fingers. Now they were on their fighting position, when the gong was heard, both fighters launched their attacks. Talim blocked the old man's shots with her weapons, and fought back with powerful retaliation. The young girl found the opening she needed, and began to hit him with hard shots in the gut then on the face of the Edgemaster.

Zasalamel then tackled Talim hard and used his scythe to slash her. Talim saw the attack and dodged the attack, but she didn't saw the hilt in time and was hit across the face of the young girl. The dark man then used a hard kick and Talim was sent flying few feet in the air and landed hard in the canvas.

Chai saw her partner in trouble and began to help her out. She used a hard dropkick on the big man, and then continued with a twirl kick that knocked the man down. She continued the onslaught, when she saw that Edgemaster was coming her way. She dodged his fury swipes attack and fought back with her own fury.

Edgemaster trips the young girl and stomps her hard in the back. A crack was heard and a scream was heard all over the stadium. Chai was already out after the shot. He smirked a bit, when he felt a hard shot in the back of the head and he saw nothing but black.

Now the battle is even between Zasalamel and Talim. They both ran once more, but Zasalamel had something planned up his sleeve. He swung the scythe very hard, and Talim dodged it, but then she was grabbed her in the neck was been put with some pressure. She was trying to fight back with everything she can to let go of the submission. Unfortunately, she was losing conscious and was unable to escape. Talim then gave up, and Zasalamel lets go of the submission hold and the crowd were pleased with the fight.

Mordecai was a bit impressed, but not enough.

After the fighters cleared off, it was Marcus and Cassandra's turn. Marcus wanted to go first once more, and he had a stare off against Mitsurugi. Both took there swords and waited for the gong to go off. The gong was heard, and both of them attacked with fury. Marcus dodged and blocked after few minuted into the fight, until he kicked him hard enough to fly, and he puts away his sword. He punched Mitsurugi across the face then began to keep hitting him across the face and stomach.

Mitsurugi blocked one of the punches, then he gave his own kick. "I'll play that game also" thought the lone samurai. They both attacked with swift moves, when Marcus punched to soon causing Mitsurugi to connect into his face. He then got some punches in the gut area of the young fighter.

Hong saw the signal and he got into the fight and was beating up Marcus using varieties of throws and kicks.

Cassandra saw enough and tackled the man, sending him into the wall. She took out her weapon and waited for him to get out of there. As soon as that happened he came in with his sword glowing, and when he slashed at the ground near Cassandra it sent a wave, that caused Cassandra to yelp. She shrugged it off quickly and she attacked him with vertical sword attacks. She saw an opening and powered up her shield, and hits him across the face, then finishes off with blast attack.

Mitsurugi took the chance of the distraction and swiped his sword, but Cassandra barey dodged the attack. When the attack happened, Mitsurugi stopped fighting, and every guy began to whistle; Cassandra was confused at first, when she saw that her top was cut off flashing her bare skin.

On cue, Marcus came in and whispered to Cassandra "Get another shirt, I'll take him out." She nodded and left the arena. Marcus had now a stare down right at Mitsurugi. Next thing that happened, the lone Samurai released few fire shots at the young fighter. Marcus timed each dodge attack, and hopes he can catch him off guard. Marcus then, ran very fast right at him, while swinging his sword very fast. When Mitsurugi was about to do a horizontal attack, he missed and was met with a hard energy blast from Marcus's sword. He fell on his knees, and felt as the world went dark, because Marcus knocked the guy out with a hard punch.

The crowd applauded and cheered from that crazy match. Mordecai applauded for the fight, and was impressed by the unexpected surprise of the fight. However, he still wanted to see if the East side can deliver it.

To be continued…

There you go guys, another chapter done. R&R and I will come back to it soon, laters.


	9. Chapter 9: Round Two Pt 2

What up guys? Damn we are almost done with this. If my theory is correct the final chapter should be Chapter 14. I will do my best to make this chapter more interesting. Well enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I hate it when I say this, but I don't own Soul Calibur.

Chapter 9: Round Two Pt. 2

After the fight, Marcus went into the back and tried to find Cassandra. He found Cassandra with a new shirt and was sitting on a chair, staring in the blank wall.

Marcus then came toward her and said "Hey are you alright?" the young Athens looked at the young man's eyes and replied "I felt too damn embarrassed to come out." Marcus sighed for a moment.

Then came in Mitsurugi and said "Look Cassandra, I am sorry about what happened. I didn't expect my attack to cut your clothes." Cassandra came toward the lone samurai and patted him in the shoulder and replied "I know, but I guess it was my stupidity timing that it happened." Mitsurugi smirked and said "You have a lucky friend and partner there, Cassandra. If destiny does happen, then one day you might end up with someone that cares for you too much. I must make my leave now, good bye." And so he left the arena.

Back outside Link and Spawn nodded to each other and where ready to fight against Cervantes and Astaroth. Link decides to go first, and Cervantes asked the big man to watch his back if things get too crazy. Both combatants have a stare down for a moment, but when the gong hit, both fighters came in with their weapons and charged toward each other. Cervantes blocks the first shot, and uses his pistol to shoot down Link, but he missed when Link moves to his right quickly.

Link then takes out his bow and arrow and fired some few shots at Cervantes, but the undead pirate, slashes them off. The young hero then uses his hookshot and actually latches toward the left arm of Cervantes. Link brings in the undead pirate toward him and hits him hard with the shield. Link then begins to punch the guy out few times and delivers him a hard uppercut.

Astaroth tackled the smaller man and grabs him from the head and launches him up in the sky. Link landed on his feet, but then is met with a hard punch across the face. Link flew some few feet away, and landed hard in the back. Astaroth then took out his Ax and vertically attacks a near unconscious Link. The young hero saw the giants attack and he moves out of the way just in time.

The general of the damned ran right at the giant and hits him with a formed hammer. Link rolls back out of the fighting area, and let's Spawn do his job. Spawn then turns his left arm into an Ax, while the right one into a hammer. Astaroth began to block and dodge the moves that Spawn delivers. He then finds the opening he needed, and delivers a hard shot across the face, and then in his gut area. He then shoots him with a green blast right at the chest area of the giant monster.

Cervantes shot his pistol right at the left shoulder of Spawn and delivers a hard tackle.

Link saw this and shot the arrow right at the knee of the undead pirate. Cervantes held his knee for a moment, when he was hit hard across the face with a shield, knocking the man out. While that fight was over, Spawn grabbed the big man, and gave him a hard knee in the gut area and finished him off with a hard uppercut, knocking the big man out for good.

The crowd applauded how fast it went and the hard shots they were given.

Marcus and Cassandra were walking outside of the arena, just looking on some people coming out or coming in. Cassandra looked carefully at Marcus as he was looking up, all spaced out. The young Athens had an idea, she then yelped right at Marcus and he jumped up and squeaked.

"What was that for?!" said the young fighter.

"I noticed you were spaced out, so I scared you to take my boredom out." said Cassandra

"So that's the game you want to play, huh?"

Marcus then lunged right at her, and then they were both rolling around. As they were rolling on, they both landed on some mud. Both of them stopped and realized that they were both covered in it. They laughed and looked at each other.

"She looks very cute on mud." Thought Marcus

Cassandra looked at the eyes of the young warrior, and always enjoyed staring at them. It's the fact that she can see how his emotions run all alone. Cassandra then said "Alright, we better get this mud off of us, before the next match." Marcus nodded and they both left to find a spring.

Back at the stadium, Sophitia is watching her partner Taki blocking an attack from Berserk, and counter the attack with a crescent kick. The giant monster recovered very quickly, and used a sonic-boom attack. Taki felt a hard rush that sent her flying in mid-air, and then felt a hard punch that sent her falling hard in the ground.

Sophitia came in and tackled the behemoth down, and took out the sword and sliced the giants hand off. The monster was groaning over the pain. The Athens girl finished him off with her own sonic-boom attack. Suddenly she was lunged by the Lizardman, and she was trying to get him off. The scaly creature then used his tongue to slither right insider her shirt. Sophitia was allowing more of this crap to happen, and she managed to grab the Lizardman's tongue and slices it off. The creature holds his mouth, and then felt a sharp pain in his side and his vision blackens.

Sophitia kicked it one more time and said "Only my own husband can do that, you sick bastard." The crowd thought it was just a bit awkward, but they still applauded. Mordecai rose from his seat and said "Now we are at the near final rounds. We will have the finalist from each side going at it, and then have the East and West meeting each other. After that, the real games will begin." The crowd shouted "Hail Mordecai!!"

To be continue...

Well guys, sorry for this delay. Read my Update, and you will see why this one took long. R&R and see you guys laters.


	10. Chapter 10: The Finals of East and West

Hey guys, I know that most of you have been waiting for this chapter. To tell you the truth, this story is almost finished and I had a tough time to think about, how I was going to do this chapter. So I decided to make the fights very extensive (long). Enjoy this chapter and don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: Don't own crap

Chapter 10: The Finals of East and West

The tournament was set for the four team finalist: Link and Spawn, Marcus and Cassandra, Sophitia and Taki, and Zasalamel and Edgemaster. There was this unknown tension on not only the competitors, but the audience as well. Each time the competitors glanced toward each other, they just nod and leave, and when they are eating at the same place, they just eat as if it was just an ordinary day.

Two days has passed, and Marcus was sitting at an open field and sighed for a moment. Tomorrow was the last battle, and his partner and he will be taking on Zasalamel and Edgemaster. He already knew how tough they were, plus who is going to be at the finals in the last round. His thoughts keep pondering until he felt some arms wrapped around him, and as the voice said "What's wrong Mark?"

He replied "Who are we going to face at the last round if we survive, Cassandra?"

The young Athena sighed and said "If we face Link and Spawn, then this will be our toughest fight physically. However, if we face my sister and her partner, then to me it's more mentality."

Marcus then said "We'll figure it out after we managed to take out Zasalamel and his partner."

The day has finally came, and the competitors all dressed up and just looked around to distract there thoughts. The first round was decided is Marcus and Cassandra vs. Zasalamel and Edgemaster.

Both competitors entered the ring and could hear the crowd cheering for them. As they are at the center of the ring, all cheering stopped, and then a voice boomed all over the arena "Welcome to the Finals of this tournament. Now we will see who the superior team is, and now let the games begin!!!!" Both the young fighter, and the large man with the scythe will go at it first, while there partners stay and wait.

After the gong is ringed, both comb tenants stared at each other, and both of them rushed toward each other and both struck their weapons. Marcus dodged one of the shots and he caught him face first with a jump kick. Then he began to punch him in the chest, and stuck him hard in the hilt of his sword on his opponents face. Zasalamel recovered quickly and began to fight back, but he was missing every shot.

Edgemaster came in and gave a hard flying kick across the stomach of Marcus. The old man began to punch him and kick home. The young man couldn't get a block. Edgemaster took out his weapon and was striking right at Marcus. Marcus took out his sword again and blocked most of the shots, but he was running out of space.

Cassandra couldn't take it, so she came in with a Charge Shield right at the old man. She began to strike right at him and used managed to throw him into some few good feet. She finished him off with a hard shield strike right across the face of the old man.

Zasalamel came in running and with one hard punch, Cassandra was knocked out. Marcus then came running with an axe kick right at the face the giant man. Zasalamel was stunned, and the young man began to charge right at his sword. He released the shot right at the giant and fell hard at the ground. Marcus then jumped very high and his left foot landed on the man's chest whiles the right one on the man's groin. There was a hard crack that is heard, which caused Zasalamel to be knocked out.

The crowd was very impressed with the ending of the fight. Mordecai applauded also with the ending of the fight.

Marcus carried Cassandra into the locker area, while Link and Spawn gave them the thumbs up. The young man laid the young Athens girl, but he too stumbled right on top of her. She woke up and Marcus said "Are you alright?" Cassandra nodded and just layer there, when Sophitia and Taki came in the room.

Sophitia blush a little, and Marcus raised his eyebrow for a moment. He just then realized the awkward position right on Cassandra, so he backed off for a moment and said "Sorry". Taki said "Don't worry about it. Anyways we have our fight, take care, and don't do anything that will surprise my partner." Cassandra was then the one who blushed.

Back outside Link and Spawn were warming up a bit. Sophitia and Taki came out and began to warm up. Link and Spawn hand shook there opponent's hands. Link and Taki will get at it first. As soon as the gong went off Take threw one of her weapons right at Link, but the young Hylian blocked the move and he was punched across the face of his opponent. Taki continued to punch and kicking Link.

Link then grabbed one of Taki's legs and he knocked her down in the ground with his shield. Link then does a jump kick across the face toward the red ninja, then a hard shot in the midsection of Taki, having her on her knees.

Sophitia saw this as in trouble, so she rushed in with her Charged Shield attack and a vertical slash attack. Link dodged the attack, but a little bit of his hair fell off. The young Athens was slicing both horizontally and vertically, while Link is backing off and blocking all of the shots.

Spawn came in running, turned his left arm into a rope spear, and managed to latch at Sophitia's left shoulder. Spawn then yelled "Come here!!!" Sophitia was launched toward the half demon's right fist. Sophitia was barely getting up, when she was put into submission, and she watched her partner into a submission hold. Both Sophitia and Taki stared at each other and realized it's over. So they both gave up, and the crowd applauded for a good effort from both Sophitia and Taki. Link hand shook Taki, while the same went with both Sophitia and Spawn.

Mordecai thought "Too quick, but it had to be done." He then rose from his throne and then shouted toward the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen!!!" the crowd went silent. "We finally have two of the finalist and will meet each other in three days. After the final fight, the winner takes on against me at the same day. Rest up Warriors and see you in three days." Crowd applauded.

Marcus and Sophitia had a stare down on there competition in three days, and knew that it is a do or die.

To be continue…

Yes I updated this story. I am getting there with my Pokemon script, and it is looking well, and will start filming around July. Until then, please R&R, and see you guys later.


	11. Chapter 11: A Night to Remember and the

Here we go guys we are almost at the end of this rainbow of a story. Just to warn you ahead, there is a Lemon. That's right L-E-M-O-N (No, not the stuff that you make for juice) Anyhow this might also connect to the fight. Well here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but they can't take away my character or its freedom.

Chapter 11: A Night to Remember and the Final Round.

After hearing the announcement, both Cassandra and Marcus knew that they either win or it's nothing but a bust. As soon as they were back at their rooms, Marcus sat at the bed and then laid there, while Cassandra laid on the bed also.

"Why is that we have to deal with the toughest team, with one guy that has multiple weapons while one can produce dangerous weapons?" said Marcus. Cassandra was just staring at the ceiling and wonder, if they even win, would they get killed in battle? Or would they win the battle, but then what? Live with a life; marry some common person back at her village? "Cassandra?" Cassandra pays attention "What's up?" Marcus looks at her and then said "Do you have a plan?"

Cassandra stared right at Marcus's eyes, and replied "What would happen if we win, and then beat Mordecai?" then Marcus stared at her with a surprise look. He replied "I really don't know what to do with my life after that? I was thinking of continuing just traveling, but I been alone most of the time." Cassandra then asked "What about having a family?" Marcus then thought for a moment and said "I'm kind of young to think about it for a moment." Then for some reason Cassandra was getting close to the young guy "Cassandra?" a surprised look on Marcus came over him, as Cassandra stared at his eyes and said "What if we died at the last battle, and yet never experienced anything special?" "What do you mean special?" she then caressed his left cheek and then said "Don't play games with me, Mark?" Marcus was now becoming nervous "Umm…Cassandra are you okay? And I don't know your meaning?" she gave this smile as if she fell in love with the guy.

The poor young guy was too gullible to realize what is going on. "You are so cute when you are so gullible and a little weak." That is when Marcus realized it and thought "Oh shit, she loves me. What am I supposed to do?" that is when Cassandra said "Relax Marcus and let your feeling go. I know you wanted me from the start." That is when she gave him a kiss right at the lips. The young Athens thought her conscious "Maybe I want to be with him after all." Marcus was doing his best to know what he is doing when he opened his mouth and felt Cassandra's tongue all inside of the young man's mouth. That is when she grabbed Marcus's wrist and the palm of his hand met a very familiar place. Cassandra then backs off for a moment, while holding the hand of Marcus, then the young Athens said "Let's see how much do you pack." She takes off his belt and pulls his pants down.

Meanwhile in a large room, Mordecai was drinking his wine and stared at his sword and thought "This took me years for me to finally have the Soul Edge. I have finally the power to do want under some strange conditions. Now I will test it on the winner of this ridiculous tournament."

Back at the bedroom, Cassandra was on top of Marcus and he was enjoying it every second. The young Athens was sweating while she was moaning and was speeding up the pace a bit. "Damn, it feels so tight on her." Thought Marcus as he felt she was speeding up, and was grabbing both of her breasts. "Oh yes! Oh yes! Marcus, I feel like coming!" Marcus felt like something is coming out of him again. He just couldn't hold it any longer and he released his seed inside of her, while Cassandra had her orgasm for the second time. (A/N: It was at least 30 minutes or so while Mordecai was drinking his wine and his thought were running.) Both Marcus and Cassandra exhausted, snuggled each other and kissed that night as it felt perfect for them. What they don't realize was that Sophitia was there next door neighbor and she heard the whole thing. "Well, so much for saying 'I won't let a guy touch me.' I guess he will be my future brother in law after this tournament is over." She then went to sleep with a sly smile.

The next day rose, and Marcus was already up and was sitting on an open field. Cassandra then woke up and noticed that Marcus was gone. She looked outside, and saw him sitting down, must be thinking about last night and the last round. She immediately went outside and sat next to Marcus. The young man then said "Don't worry I do still care about you." He smiles for a moment "I never felt this way before." Cassandra blushed and replied "I never thought you were really packed last night. You kind of surprised me this morning that you might have bragged it to some of the guys, but I guess not." The young man looked at the eyes of Cassandra and replied "I'm not like them." "Sorry" "No problem. I have a plan."

The day finally came for the last battle, as the audience were ready to be amazed for the climatic battle. Marcus looked at Cassandra, and then he said "Remember the plan." "I will. Just make sure we don't slip up." The battle was set and the crowd saw the four combativeness coming out of the entrance. The crowd began to cheer for them, and some of the fighters were cheering also. The crowd went silent as soon as Mordecai stood up, and the fighters were standing in their position.

"Today, we will see who will face me after this last battle begins. I shall set up something new for this arena." He snapped his fingers and the fighters where there standing began to shake for a moment, and then fire began to surround the fighting area. The fighters realized that Mordecai wants to make sure that this fight is to the death. Marcus then said to Cassandra "I'll go first." She nodded and just stood away, while Link was ready to fight first. Marcus then said to Link "I know what Mordecai is trying to do, but I refuse to kill." "I understand, let's just make this into a knock out match." He nodded in agreement.

The gong was heard and both fighters rushed at each other with their weapons out. Marcus managed to get a stronger shot and he kicked Link in the gut and then gave him an uppercut. The young fighter then came in with a jumping roundhouse kick, but he missed his target. The Hylian took out his Hookshot and tried to get Marcus, but he missed from an inch, and Marcus caught the chain and it forced Link to fly right at Marcus. The young man then punched Link hard into the ground.

Spawn then rushed in and tackled Marcus hard. Marcus flew and nearly fell off the stage. He was hanging on for a moment, when he being picked up and threw him right at the other side. The young man fell in his back first, and was rolling away from Spawn's whiplash-like attacks. Every shot that Marcus took was like getting hit with a sharp knife and piercing its skin.

Cassandra then ran in and gave a beam shot in the left side of Spawn. The renegade general recovered quickly and used his own beam attack and was deflected by the young Athena's shield. Cassandra then rushed it and her whole body was glowing into blue. Spawn then harden his body and waited for the next attack. Cassandra then unleashed her attack and tackled right at Spawn; Spawn was holding the attack, but then his protective skin wasn't holding off any longer. The renegade general felt a sharp pain in the back, and then in the front which cause the Spawn to fall on his knees and become unconscious. Link was barely getting up, when he felt a hard beam shot that hits his chest and his world went black.

The crowd clapped as both Marcus and Cassandra were exhausted from the fight. Suddenly the ring went down and the fire calms down. Mordecai then was walking right at the ring, and then said "So you think you can take me out and the last shard of the Soul Edge? Well, now it is time to test your power, right now." He takes off his cape and his blade glow into a sinister purple.

"Cassandra, are you ready?" Said Marcus, Cassandra smirked and replied "I am ready, my love. Let's do this."

To be continue…

Well guys we are reaching toward the final battle with Cassandra and Marcus vs. Mordecai. Please R&R and sorry for the rush, but I just want to finish this fic so I can work on other projects. Laters.


	12. Chapter 12: The Soul Edge’s True Power a

Well guys this is the last battle. The Epilogue won't be included until the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Now here is the final battle where anything can happen. One more thing, play Requiem of a Dream while reading this.

Chapter 12: The Soul Edge's True Power and the Destiny of the Heroes.

Mordecai rushed right at Cassandra and tackled her hard, and Marcus jumped kicked the man right across the face. The veteran landed on his feet as he flew a few feet away, and he took out two swords that began to glow purple. Marcus took out his sword and was ready for the next attack.

Mordecai charged right at the young man, and he then felt a hard shot across the face from a shield. "That's for hitting me, jerk." Said Cassandra, and she then starts trying to get a hit from her sword, but she is missing. Mordecai dodged from the attacks, and then Marcus jumped in with his sword. The young Athens then backed off and threw an energy shot, but it was deflected from one of Mordecai's right sword while he threw one his own energy shot.

Marcus then punched the man across the stomach, but then he felt a hard roundhouse kick across the face. Marcus then gave him his own energy shot that it actually launched Mordecai across the field. Mordecai jumped back up while Marcus tried to take him out with a sweep. The veteran fighter didn't saw the kick and was hit hard, but then he gave a mule kick right at the chest of Marcus.

Mordecai didn't saw the sword attack that nearly decapitated him. He saw Cassandra surprised from the dodge attack, and then she tried to recover from the attack she unleashed. However, the young Athens wasn't fast enough and was met with a hard kick that launched her up in the air. Mordecai smirked, when he was punched hard in the stomach and Marcus said "Now Cassandra!!!"

Cassandra began to glow and so did Marcus and they both unleash a powerful energy shot. Mordecai never had anytime to recover quickly and the blast was powerful enough to cause an explosion. As soon as the dust cleared, Mordecai was standing for a moment and just went down on his knees and fell right face first right at the ground.

Both of them sighed and Marcus said "We were going to use it against Spawn, but it worked on him." Cassandra nodded.

Suddenly a rumble occurred all over the stadium and Mordecai's body began to glow into a dark sinister color. He then got up in a levitation way, and then he opened his eyes as it began to flow into a sinister purple. He then said "You think that attack can stop me? Try harder, and be prepared to see my true power of the Soul Edge" he then began to show his whole body began to take a different form, his white armor turned into a red armor with his face turning into some demon-like form, his sword turned into the real Soul Edge which had the sinister eye. Then Mordecai laughed, and Marcus sighed because he already knew this will be a long fight.

The crowd began to run out of the stadium while the fighters were prepared to fight for their lived. However Marcus shouted "Get out of here guys!!! This fight is between the big guy and us." They understood the situation and just made the decision of protecting the people from getting hurt.

Cassandra then said "If something happens, just know how much I love you." Marcus grabbed Cassandra's hand and said "Don't worry we will be fine, even if we die trying to stop him." She smiled and knew that everything will be ok. Now the battle begun, when Mordecai unleashed a powerful energy attack, but he missed when both Cassandra and Marcus splits up into two. Cassandra unleashed her own energy attack, but it hardly phased the attack, and Marcus gave him a hard tackle which caused the corrupt fighter to stagger a bit. Mordecai used his Soul Edge and he hits it right at the ground, and surprisingly, two creatures emerged and had long claws with sharp teeth.

Marcus dodged the attacks from one of the creatures, while Cassandra was blocking endlessly what the creature is doing. The young man attacked back right at the creature and then unleashed his energy attack, which caused the creature to turn into dust, and Cassandra caught it off guard and decapitated the creature and ending the same fashion as the last one. Mordecai was impressed and he went after Marcus and punched him hard across the face.

Cassandra used her energy to give him a hard kick. It actually pained him, and then another energy attack came from Marcus, this time it was a punch. Mordecai recovered quickly and grabbed both Cassandra and Marcus right at the faces and lifts them up. He then slammed them hard at the ground and then threw them up the air and gave both of them some energy attacks. Cassandra and Marcus landed on their feet, and were weakened from the attack.

"Man, he's too strong." said Marcus, Cassandra replied "We need a new approach." They both dodged another energy attack, when Marcus had an idea. He threw another energy attack and it actually hit the sword; Mordecai felt a sharp pain from the attack. Cassandra saw this and she unleashed her own energy attack right at the sword and it was a direct hit. Mordecai felt another sharp pain, and realized that there was a minor flaw he didn't foresee. Marcus then said "Cassandra, distract Mordecai, while I charge up my sword to give a last attack." She nodded, and went after the beast.

Marcus then began to focus on his blade and thought "I need to do this, for the safety of humanity, for my friends, and for Cassandra." His sword began to glow into an illuminating blue, while Cassandra was giving nothing but Shield Charge attacks. He continued charging and then his sword began to glow into a yellow color and he knew that he was nearly finished, and he saw that Cassandra can't hold on any longer as Mordecai was giving his own beam attacks.

Marcus then shouted right at Mordecai "Hey Mordecai, how about you show me what you got?!" Mordecai had an evil grin and he immediately launched right at him, while Marcus ran right at him and it was now or never. It seemed as time was slowing down for them, and Cassandra was praying toward the Gods that he was going to come out alive. They finally reached toward each other and then a large explosion came that sent Cassandra flying at least 18 feet. She landed on her feet, and saw how immense the power it was; the young Athens was now worried if the last backfired. She ran for a bit, until the smoke cleared and she couldn't believe her eye.

Mordecai impaled Marcus right at his stomach area with his hand while the Soul Edge was destroyed. An unknown anger came toward Cassandra, and she went right at Mordecai and sliced the man's head off and blood began to flow more.

To be continue…

Follow the conclusion of this story tomorrow. Please R&R and see you guys around.


	13. Epilouge

Well here is the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Basically it was going to be longer in the story, but then I changed my mind to make it shorter, and just do tournament-like fights (Something that can be familiar in my field.) As time went by I just tried to develop a relationship with Cassandra with someone that is humble and it worked out. Inspiration came from both Soul Calibur and from Romeo and Juliet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, and thank you for playing.

Epilogue: A new Life

Cassandra was sitting on the same open field where both Marcus and she meet up at times. It has been two days since the final battle and the last shard is destroyed. The young Athens found out that he might have a slight chance to live, but it is unsure from the medicine man. Two days and nothing has happened, as she waited for her lover to wake up or any sign of life, but nothing.

"Man, I feel sorry for Cassandra." said Link. Sophitia looked outside where her sister is and replied "She loved the guy." "Well of course she does." "Here is the part that you don't understand. My sister never liked some of the guys back at our place, and she found this guy to be more polite and innocent than most of the guys that she always meets. You see, she actually slept with the guy before the last fight." This surprised Link and realized how deep it is for them. Link then replied "Wow this is a first to here something like this, but let's hope that her lover lives through it."

Time went by and nothing has happened. Cassandra was then worried if he could of died already, but then after two weeks of waiting he began to move a little and then his eyes were beginning to open, and finally looked at his right and saw Cassandra in shock. "Hey there." said Marcus but his voice was a little weak. The young Athens tears were coming out and then hugged him while crying "Oh thank the Gods for waking you up." Marcus was glad that he too is up and alive.

A month passed and Marcus hand shook Link as he and Cassandra were heading back home. "Well take care man, and safe journey, Link." "Same to you, kid." They left on their separate way, and as Cassandra said "Hey listen, I feel like heading back to my home isn't a good idea." Marcus stopped and replied "We can send a message and tell them that you found a husband." This surprised Cassandra, and then Marcus go on his knees and then said "Marry me Cassandra?" she nodded as Cassandra felt very happy that day.

Two years has passed, and Sophitia heard that her sister has giving birth to twin brother and sister. She even heard that her husband opened up a training area, if another threat does come by, they will be ready. The other fighters lived doing to their own lives by training or dealing with their family. The last shard was already shattered and it became nothing but a legend that is found in books.

The End

I know the ending sounds rushed but I had no other ideas how to end it. Please R&R and just check out my next fic in the future. Laters


End file.
